Demon vs Hollow:Ryuka Uchiha vs Dolor Engañoso
Ryuka sighed, as he rested his back against a tree. Currently, he was waiting for Kyashi to return from her recent visit to the Kitsune Realm. He was sitting Indian style, eyes closed. He sensed a presence near him, and wondered if it was her. A slight breeze left the grove carrying all the now dead leaves up into the air leaving the now bare, dirt ground for Dolor to walk out of the treeline on. The strong power he felt has almost forcefully brought him to this lone man, the man that Dolor was going to prove his power to, and then use this man as his stepping stone to ultimate power. There, in front of a tree, sat the man that set Dolor on this hunt. "You, man. You are the one with the high level energy here?" Ryuka's ears perked up, as he got up from his sitting position. He turned around, his eyes sighting on the strange figure in front of him, as the wind slowly blew in the evening day. "Somehow..." He thought to himself. "I don't think this guy's here for tea." "If that's your way of asking if I'm a strong opponent....then that's a yes." He said, with a calm expression and tone. Dolor moved his sword from its position on his side and placed it in his left hand, consciously making sure it was put in his weaker hand. "It is part of my duty" Dolor entered once more into his monotonous voice. "To challenge those who I find exponentially stronger than the commons." Dolor quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Ryuka, with his sword inching closer and closer to Ryuka's head. Ryuka's gaze softened, before he turned around, catching the sword between two fingers. A smile came across his face, as he stared into the stranger's eyes. At the moment, it didn't really concern him that he didn't fully know his soon-to-be opponent. "Really? Then consider yourself a lucky guy....and me, your opponent." With a quick motion, using his other hand, he struck Dolor's stomach with a palm attack, making him stagger slightly. A drop of blood slid down Dolor's face contrasting the clean white which Dolor prided himself with. "Heh." Dolor's voice changed more into a more dark, raspy tone which could have sent shivers down some of the greatest beasts. Dolor moved his tongue to catch the falling blood and then spat it at Ryuka's face. "Good job, don't expect this kind of luck to happen again though." Moving his left foot behind his enemy's right foot, he "pivoted" around it and kicked Ryuka a couple feet in front of him. "Your move.." "Such fast reflexes..." The Uchiha thought, as he raised his arms just in time to block his kick. As he was forced to jump back and land on his feet again, he once again rushed at the stranger, thrusting his right fist into his stomach, then followed up with another palm strike to his chin. His attacks are getting faster but he won't be able to keep it up. After absorbing the two attacks he lunged Ryuka's hands. "Boy, what is your name?" Dolor almost exited his monotonous voice once more. Using his right foot now, Dolor latched onto the earth and swung Ryuka around. Ryuka smirked, doing a frontflip, before he landed elegantly on his feet again. "It's common courtesy to give your name first before asking for someone else's." He replied, flexing his wrist. "But my name....is Ryuka Uchiha." "Well then, Ryuka Uchiha, let me be the first to welcome you to death." Dolor jumped straight at Ryuka, sword pointed straight at his head. "Try to block this one, Ryuka." Once more, Dolor disappeared but this time when he reappeared, it was not behind him but above of Ryuka with his sword facing down. But Ryuka's perception was also in play, looking up, he saw his opponent's overhead figure. In a moderately quick motion, he unsheathed his sword, horizontally from his person. It collided with the opposing sword, as they pushed against one another. "Don't think you can catch me off-guard too easily. I can see your movements like an open book." He said confidently. "Heh, perhaps you would like to step up the game then?" Dolor clutched Ryuka's sword, making sure to draw blood. "Tell me Ryuka, do you fear death?" Dolor twisted around the sword, making sure if possible to cause as many cuts on himself as possible. Ryuka's eyebrow raised, before he jerked the sword away, cutting through the stranger's hands. "What the...?" He thought, narrowing his eyes. "What's he up to, now?" "Brace yourself, it wouldn't be fun if i were to end so quickly." Once Dolor landed on the ground, he faced directly at Ryuka, keeping his eyesight at Ryuka's eyes. A bright light began to emerge off of Dolor's index finger and quickly began to form into a ball. "Cero." And when the Dolor finished his only word, the ball glowed brighter for only a few seconds and then launched itself as a beam straight at Ryuka, engulfing anything that stood in its way. Needless to say, the look on the Uchiha's face was that of shock. "A Cero blast?! No way....could this guy be...." He quickly jumped, as the beam swept over he had once stood, stopping when it smashed into a tree. He landed on his feet, gazing at his opponent. "That spiritual energy...." He said, with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Are you....a Hollow?" As soon as Ryuka dodged the Cero, Dolor flung his sword straight at his head and disappeared into the treeline. "Do you need me to answer that question?." Dolor quickly began to analyze the battlefield for advantageous areas. Heh, he won't know what hit him... Ryuka shifted his head, as the sword whizzed harmlessly past his head. He stared into the treeline. His Kagirinaigan would work wonders to find him easily....if he was using chakra, which wasn't likely possible. He could only sheath his sword and prepare for the oncoming attack, settling into a defensive stance. All the sound that was once cluttering the area around them had now finally stopped, leaving only the sounds of nature.He can't stay like this much longer.Once I get him to the ditch in the ground, he won't be able to fight. Dolor leaped out of one of the bigger trees and pushed his way through the air straight at Ryuka, making sure not to hit any vital spots. Got you now. Ryuka sidestepped the attack again, and when the figure rushed past, he aimed a gentle pat strike on the back of his head, enough to make him lose his balance. "Sorry, pal." He said confidently. "But I can sense your reiatsu. No matter where you go, if you're near me, I can anticipate your movements." He stood straight up. "But before we continue, how about you give me your name?" "My name, I guess the closest translation to your language would be Dolor Engañoso." Dolor moved as fast as he could at Ryuka not paying much attention to how he stood or what he carried, all he wanted was to get to him as fast as he could with minimal bloodshed. With his eyes set on the figure in front of him, Dolor threw Ryuka right into the ditch. "SPATIAL PRISON!" Ryuka's eyes widened, as he saw a circular energy materialize itself around him, and he felt his body paralyze. As he fell to the ground on his back, he couldn't move. "Damn...." He cursed softly. Dolor quickly gazed his eyes straight at Ryuka's eyes, not even blinking to protect his eyes from the flying sand. "Now then Ryuka, when you break free, SLIT YOUR WRIST!" Heh, another victory for me. Ryuka narrowed his eyes, as he felt his own energy burst from the cage. He slowly raised the sword blade, about to slice into his own wrist. "I get it....he's able to control my movements with that eye technique of his...." He thought. "Good....but not good enough...." He smirked. Might as well enjoy this. Dolor sat at the exact place where he found Ryuka only moments before. "Try not to kill yourself Ryuka." Dolor said withe same same snarl that usually followed his voice. "I intend not to..." The Uchiha replied softly, before his sword hand stutteringly moved away from his wrist, forcing the blade back into its regular position. He pivoted, turning to once again face Dolor. The blade gleamed in the moonlight. "Impressive, that was the first time anyone has denied the command." Dolor stood up and took off his shirt, allowing the bloodied up mess to fall. "I'll take it you are advanced with the way of the sword?" Dolor went to go pick up his sword which he threw straight through 3 trees. "How could you tell?" Ryuka replied, placing the blade of Keibatsu on his shoulder. "I'm guessing you are, as well." Dolor picked up his sword and swayed back a little as if the sword were a burden too great. "Heh, then it should be interesting." And then, in a flash, an immense wave of energy flew throughout the grove and there in the middle stood Dolor, his skin turning a dark brown. "I believe its your turn to go on the offensive..." Ryuka smirked. "You must be so sure of yourself." He said, taking one step, and then re-appearing beside Dolor, facing opposite from here. A ripping sound was heard, as spilled blood erupted from the Hollow's shoulder, spilling onto the ground. "Gahhh..." The sound of ripping tissue echoed throughout Dolor's body. Just then, the shoulder started to wobble and then, in a series of disturbing convulsions, the skin came back as if it hadn't been damaged. "HAHAHAHAHAH!" Dolor slammed his sword right through Ryuka's foot, pinning Ryuka to the ground. Ryuka grunted, as the sword went painfully through his foot, missing his sandal strap. With quick reflexes, he pulled out the sword, kneeing Dolor in the gut and flipping away, although wincing when he landed on his injured foot. "Instant regeneration? Not good..." He thought. "Surprised Ryuka? I admit, I didn't expect to have to use it but you exceeded my expectations." Dolor ran right at Ryuka's sword, continually slashing at the piece of metal. Strange, his sword feels different. It feels as if something is in the sword.. No wait, its as if something alive is the sword. Dolor backed up on the sword but kept enough length between them so he could strike. Ryuka placed himself in a defensive stance, backstepping and winced as the heavy blows rapped against Keibatsu. He felt something stirring inside him with every blow that Dolor made, beginning to lose footing. "His spiritual power..." He thought. "I think it's affecting my Hollow somehow....but why?" Ahhh... This presence reminds me of home, if only I could remember what it is of though... Dolor put his sword to his leg and slowly walked towards Ryuka's blade, being careful not to exert too much pressure into the surroundings. After his 3 second walk, which seemed like hours for Dolor, Dolor inched his hand to Ryuka's blade. "What is this presence?" A heartbeat sounded inside Ryuka's ears, and he only had time to realize what was happening....before his mind faded to black. "No...." He fell onto his knees, as the darkness began to oversweep him. His head was lowered, so Dolor couldn't see his face. "Ryuka.... you feel different... I won't fight an opponent who won't keep his face up." Dolor poked his sword at Ryuka, putting enough pressure just to cause a cut to wake him up in case he fell asleep. With undetectable speed, Ryuka's hand reached out and grabbed Dolor's blade. A slow and maniacal grin came across his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but what came out was an entirely different voice. "Ah, Ryuka...." The Uchiha mused, as he looked up at Dolor. "You really should be more aware of the spiritual pressure around you....then the one of your opponent." The Hollow Awakens With one upward slash of his sword, Ryuka sliced cleanly through his opponent's shoulder, spilling his blood onto the ground. The shock wave of Ryuka's slash sent Dolor flying into the air. Herr... What is he..? Dolor almost couldn't regenerate his arms because of the sheer velocity done by the attack. A moment of silence went throughout Dolor's head and then it came to him.'' I know that presence... it is of my kind, but what is he doing with it- No...'' Ryuka cackled, staring at the shocked opponent with black and yellow eyes. "Haven't I told you already, Ryuka-baka?" He taunted. "It's a big problem for me if you get killed! Especially by this poser...." That voice, that power, that scent... "Your a hollow, Ryuka, or whatever that lives in that sword is one... And you also seem to be one without honor." Dolor stretched out his arms, forcing the blood through them. Once again, Dolor prepped his body for quick movement but this time it was in desperation. As he opened his mouth, a dark blue ball formed and grew larger. Acting as fast as he could, he jumped behind what was once Ryuka. "Cero Apocalipsis!" Ryuka quickly turned around, placing his sword in front of him, as his body took the full brunt of the attack, sending him rolling a distance away before he flipped back on his feet. He breathed heavily, but the grin was still visible. "You still think I'm Ryuka?" A chuckle escaped his throat. "You are so wrong..." His grin turned into a sneer. "My name is Keiba....but for the moment, you can call me DEATH!" He raised his blade into the air, and swung it, unleashing a flurry of crescent-shaped waves of dark energy at Dolor. Dolor jumped from one sot to another leaving little holes littered on the ground. Dolor was sure he was losing his strength fast, too fast, and this fight's winner would be known in the next few hits. The strongest always land the better hits, I just have to hit him first and then dodge his attacks. Gliding as fast as he could, Dolor pulled his sword forward and lunged at the hollow-fied Ryuka. Without looking, Ryuka caught the sword in his palm once again, looking at Dolor. "Too slow!" He mocked. With a single squeeze, and the cost of another hand wound, he smashed the katana into pieces, letting them fall. Then, with another powerful swipe, he slashed his opponent from the waist down, nearly cutting him in half. "I am able to keep an eye on your every move, no matter HOW fast it is...nothing can get past my eyes. NOTHING!"" Jumping as far back as he could, Dolor landed with a thud. Dolor moved his hands to his stomach, feeling the blood trickle down. I guess I was lucky to stop most of the bleeding but its all over... Dolor moved his hands in a defensive stance, blocking his head from any attacks. Ryuka rushed at him, preparing his sword for one final lunge attack. "You shouldn't have bothered to challenge us!" He shouted. 'Once I'm finished with you, you're going to--" "Disappear." Immediately, Ryuka stopped, his sword inches from Dolor's neck. His body trembled violently, as he staggered back, one of his hand still on his blade, and one violently clutching at the half of his mask. His eyes widened in fear. "LET...GO!" He screamed, cringing over. Dolor stood there in disbelief. What.. is happening? Dolor fell to the ground having only enough energy to keep him conscious, but unable to move for the most part. Ryuka continued to struggle with seemingly himself. "You're the one who's interfering!" He snarled, as he swung violently at nothing. "Don't you get it?! I was just about to KILL HIM! You will win if you just leave it to ME!" Slowly the mask began to peel, and his voice was filled with desperation and frustration. "YOU FOOL! DAMN YOU!"\ Finally, Ryuka tiltled his head to the sky and let out a ear-piercing scream, as the mask shattered to pieces in his hand. They fell to the ground with a clinking sound. He fell onto his knees, head lowered, and breathing even more heavily, slightly wheezing. Distinctly, he could sense someone coming near him, and with closer concentration, he knew this time it was actually Kyashi. "Bastard..." Ryuka muttered, lifting his head to look at the fallen Dolor. A Hollow's Sorrow "What are you... Ryuka? Dolor voiced suddenly changed to one of sorrow. He tried to pick himself up but fell to the ground once more. He then looked at the shards of his sword. How majestic that sword was, it went to Hell and back with me. Ryuka's gaze softened slightly, as he heard the sorrow inside Engano. A small smile came across his face. "You want to know what I am?" His gaze turned to the sky. "Simply put. I am...an Uchiha." The wind blew softly, as to emphasize his statement. He weakly managed to stand up. "Ryuka-kun!" He heard from behind him, as the blonde-headed Kyashi appeared. "I heard you scream...are you all right?" Her voice was full of worry and concern. "What just happened?" Evan jumped out of his hiding spot Ryuka weakly turned to the two, and nearly fell on his back, vision spinning. However, he felt a prescence and two arms grab him and stop him. As he felt himself touching the ground, he looked up at a gazing Kyashi, who turned to Evan. "Help me heal him." She said calmly. "Alright" Evan pours a healing chakra into Ryuka Currently, Ryuka was in a prostrate position. Kyashi was sitting on her knees, Ryuka's head resting on her lap, as she and Evan transferred healing chakra into his body. Slowly, Ryuka's creaking bones were straight once again, as he breathed more easily. He sighed. "Took you guys long enough...." "Ryuka.." Dolor crawled his way to Ryuka while his supposed enemies were communicating. "Ryuka, I lost my everything when you destroyed my sword. That sword was me and I can't survive without it." Dolor shifted his eyes to the left trying to avoid eye contact. "I want you to kill me. A warrior is his sword, and I have no sword." Kyashi's eyes widened slightly, as she gazed upon the fallen man. But Ryuka merely stared with a seemingly emotionless gaze. "I'm afraid I cannot do that." He replied. "Killing an opponent I did not fight is without honor. Only cowards would do that." "But- DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, that sword is a part of me." Dolor used the last of his energy to pull his shards toward him. "I should have ended up like my weapon." A tear fell down Dolor's cheek but quickly evaporated. "The ones who lose a fight are the ones who die while the ones who win are the ones who live." Ryuka sighed heavily, as he turned slightly away, his cheek resting on Kyashi's leg. "Then you are foolish for thinking so. Neither of us won this fight, as you can clearly see." "No, I saw you. I saw what you could do. You WON, Ryuka." As one of his cuts reopened, Dolor gasped in pain releasing yet more blood on the already stained ground. "That sword is never coming back so neither should I." Ryuka felt Kyashi flinching slightly at the blood spilling on the ground. "The one that put you on your knees was the Hollow...not me." He turned his head to look her in the eye, and she gazed back. "Heal him." He whispered. He saw the taken back look on her face, but then she nodded. "Hai!" She replied, gently setting Ryuka on the ground and stepping over to Dolor's side. As she kneeled over him, she placed her hands on his back, as they illuminated with healing chakra. Dolor look about, dumbstruck. "No, you don't heal your enemies, you kill them." Dolor tried to push Kyashi away but his tiredness and weakness forced him to give up. "Ryuka, you would condemn me to live like this?" Ryuka forced himself up into a sitting position, his wounds still aching and making him wince. "First off, you're not my enemy here anymore, only an opponent." He replied. "Secondly, surely what you seek is more valuable than a sword....am I correct?" He shifted his head from side to side. "I'm helping you, because you haven't reached that goal of yours. All I can say to truly aid you, however, is to repair your sword, and keep pushing forward, until you reach what you seek." He slowly got up, as Kyashi's hands stopped glowing, signaling that she was finished. "Ryuka, this second chance you gave me, I will use it to hunt you down." Dolor stretched himself out, putting all of the sword shards he had grabbed into his pocket. A smile slowly crawled up Ryuka's face, as Kyashi slightly backed away from Dolor. "I will look forward to seeing you again." He replied coolly, nodding both to Kyashi and Evan. "Let's go!" Category:Fanon Story